Strawberry Kiss
Strawberry Kiss is a rare Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. Bio Favourite Hobby: Writing poetry Your friends would describe you as... A day dreamer with a huge imagination and often away with the fairies Your Shopkins BFF: Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Appearance Strawberry Kiss is a dark pink strawberry with light green leaves for "hair," which have little white flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. Her variant is a light green strawberry with dark green leaves for "hair," which have little light pink flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a dark pink strawberry with light green leaves for "hair", which have little white flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. She has a green charm handle. The second variant features her as a translucent dark pink strawberry with light green leaves for "hair", which have little white flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. She has a green charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic gold strawberry with blue green leaves for "hair", which have little light pink flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. She has a blue green charm handle. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a pastel pink strawberry with pastel green leaves for "hair" which have little light yellow flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. She is lightly coated with glitter. There are also two exclusive variants of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. The first variant features her as a metallic silver strawberry with green leaves for "hair". Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. She has a green charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. The second variant features her as a mint green strawberry with purple leaves for "hair". Her lips are puckered as if she's about to kiss. She has a purple charm handle. She has a pearlized finish. Trivia *Her variant represents a young strawberry first grown. *Her collector's artwork shows that she is a bit tipped or bended to the right, but her toy is standing straight up. *A prototype of her exists in which is square-shaped for some reason. *She is depicted on the wrapper of the Strawberry Shopkins Crunchy Pop Candy Mix. Gallery Strawberry Kiss toy.jpeg|Strawberry Kiss toy Strawberry Kiss variant toy.jpeg|Strawberry Kiss toy (variant) Strawberry Kiss ct art.png|Strawberry Kiss collector's tool artwork Strawberry Kiss ct art variant.png|Strawberry Kiss collector's tool variant artwork Category:Characters